Disney Channel
The Disney Channel 1983–1987 1987–1997 The lettering below the logo was changed sometime on February 1986, made to resemble the word-mark logo of channel parent The Walt Disney Company. The word-mark portion of the logo was sometimes seen without the TV screen with the silhouette of Mickey Mouse's head, and vice versa, the screen logo was sometimes not seen alongside the word-mark portion of the logo Disney Channel 1997–2002 1997-1999 The logo was often seen without the "CHANNEL" underneath the main logo, and the channel was usually referred to as just "Disney". 1999–2002 A restyled variant of the 1997 logo was introduced in late 1998, featuring varied coloring of the "Mouse Ears TV"; this variant was used only during afternoon and evening programming until October 6, 2000. After Vault the new Disney channel logo was discontinued in September 2002, this logo also appeared during the late night hours until the original version of the January 2002 logo was introduced. The reason why because they bring teenage programming while above will be used on animated shows. 2002–2014 2002-2010 Disney Channel 2002 alt.png|Alternate version as the full logo. Disney Channel introduced a new look on September 20, 2002. In addition, a new logo, still based on the Mickey Mouse silhouette and Disney's signature, appeared on-screens on October 6, 2002. and was rolled out to other countries the following year. Design agency Razor fish was involved in the re-branding.http://www.closinglogos.com/page/Disney+Channel+Originals Moreover, Disney Channel started using a series of celebrity bumpers still in use, featuring live-action or animated characters often drawing the Disney Channel logo using a glow stick. The full silhouette could be seen until 2010, when it was changed to being in a rounded square, with the ears sticking out (see below). 2010-2014 In May 7, 2010, Disney Channel introduced a new look with the modification of the 2002-2010 logo in 2010-2014 form and the cube became rounded looks like a smartphone application. 2014-present 2014-2017 On May 23, 2014, Disney Channel overhauled its logo for the first time after having only minor updates to its logo for the past 12 years of its existence; the new logo incorporates the ears moved on to the I of 'Disney' and the Disney logo in the Walt Disney font. Also, the tube shape was removed, two circles were added to the left and right of the dot of the "i", and the stylized Mickey Mouse head shape was retired after 12 years LA California. The early normal lowercase "i" version of the logo was first used earlier in Germany on January 17, 2014 and in Russia on August 1, 2014. Still used internationally. 2017-2019 2019-present In February 2019, Disney Channel updated its on-air look and began using a modified version of the 2017 logo, which originally was introduced two months earlier in 2018 during "25 Days of Christmas". It was later used on promos for "Sydney to the Max", and eventually as part of their brand refresh in 2019. Other 1997-2006 *Disney Channel gets new look *Disney Channel sets major prod'n revamp *David Karl 2014-present *Disney Channel Sets New Look *http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-103826296.html *Disney Channel Set To Unveil New Logo To see other variants and styles for Disney Channel, go to Disney Channel/Other. References Category:SVG needed Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:1983 Category:ABC (United States) Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:Kids and Family television networks in the United States Category:Disney Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:1997 Category:National Amusements Category:Disney Channels Worldwide Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Young oriented